


Written In The Roses

by Thewinterdumpling



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Disney AU, M/M, Regency Era, paul is a sleeping beauty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewinterdumpling/pseuds/Thewinterdumpling
Summary: Paul Stamets is a prince, who only wants to hide from his kingdom and study mushrooms. However, as his 18th birthday approaches, the king and queen (his parents) hope he will find a consort. They expected him to fall in love with a person of royal heritage, not the doctor sent to care for his ill father the king.





	Written In The Roses

The prince of Mycelia was regarded as the most beautiful person in all the land. Men and women dreamed of having a dance with him. Much to the dismay of the people however. He refused to see any suitors and was barley ever at the palace. No one knew exactly where he resided most of the time, but it was rumored to be somewhere deep in the forest, away from public eye. Though all would agree his looks were impeccable, his temper however was rumored to be terrible. Though no one could be quite sure, as no one ever saw him. 

For many months now, the people of Mycelia had been in a frenzie. The prince’s eighteenth birthday was fast approaching, and that meant he would soon be picking a consort. A ball was to be held in the prince’s honor, though it was in much debate whether he would actually attend. If the prince did in fact attend, everyone was most curious who he would allow to dance with him. Royalty from all corners of the world had come to try and win his hand. All hoping when the night came, they would be the lucky one to win his heart. 

The prince himself, was less than pleased. But no amount of pleading with the King and Queen would result in the ball being called off. 

“It's about time you chose a partner, Paul. The kingdom is growing restless. Soon it will be your turn to lead, how will you do so without a spouse?” 

“You know I don’t want to lead, mother. I want to work.”

“You can't stay hidden in that cabin talking to your mushrooms forever, dear.” 

Paul sighed but did not argue, it would do him no use. Perhaps he could simply marry and then have them sent off to a summer place somewhere, away from him. Paul left the throne room and returned to his own suite. Closing the door and pressing his head against it. Before turning around in shock and slight horror at the sound of a man clearing his throat. To Paul’s dismay, his valet stood before him holding two different color neckerchiefs. 

“I have been ordered to prepare your clothing for this evening, sir.”

“Yes, fine.” The annoyance evident in his voice. 

“Will you be wanting the blue or the grey, sir?” 

Paul sighed and sat down on a stool neer the door. He lifted his arm lazily to point at the sky blue satin.

“Very good, sir. Excellent choice!” 

After going through multiple waistcoats, coats, shirts, and breeches, Paul grew incredible bored. His mind soon wandering past his valet and out to the open window. He could faintly smell apple blossoms. He longed very much to be back at his cabin, or out in the woods and fields studying the most interesting specimens. Far more interesting than a spouse could ever be, Paul thought. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the valet left. Leaving Paul to his own devices for the next few hours. Paul decided he would try and escape the palace for a few hours, deciding that wandering the grounds would be a worthwhile use of his time. He slipped down a servants staircase, and out into one of the gardens. The sweet smell of flowering plants met his nose. Paul took a deep breath. It might not be as good as the earthy scent of the woods, but it was something. He walked through the tall hedges, taking in the greenery. The soft crunch of grass beneath his feet was comforting, as well as the song of the birds. For the first time since returning home, Paul was beginning to relax. However, he would not be aloud to do so for long. Not more than five minutes had passed when Paul heard a shrill and girly voice calling his name. 

“Prince Paul! Prince Paul!” 

Paul rounded to see a woman with fiery red hair, stumbling over her skirts in an effort to get to him. The woman was his cousin, Princess Sylvia. Her hair was adorned with a crown a roses, her long pink gown trailing behind her as she ran. Of all his cousins, Sylvia enjoyed talking the most. 

“It a beautiful day, isn't it?” She laughing nervously, her large eyes staring directly at him. “I bet you're really excited, I mean, I would be. The ball’s for you after all! Do you know who your going to pick? To dance with I mean? I mean I guess you can't really know until you're there…” She broke off. “I’m sorry. I’m just so excited, mama never lets me go to parties.”

Paul couldn't decide whether he felt annoyance or pity towards her. 

“I- I’ll just go. See you tonight.” With that, she scampered off like a frightened rabbit. 

Once again, Paul was left to himself. What was the use of love? Paul wondered as he walked among the flowers. He had certainly never seen real love before, only the forced kind needed for the betterment of the kingdom. Paul certainly had no desire to sleep next to someone he didn't care for, as his parents did. Paul thought of poor Sylvia, who’s incessant chatter was sure to push away any potential husband or wife. Unlike Sylvia though, Paul was perfectly happy to continue his life in solitude. He needed lover nor friends. Only his mushrooms and the whispers of the woods. 

Finally Paul’s walk concluded at a pool near one of the front gates. He saw many carriages parked beyond the iron doors, all belonging to those who wished his hand. The strange thing about the scene was that none of the usual servants were standing around the gates, nor moving the carriages to their houses. Stranger still was the confused looking man carrying a heavy bag standing directly behind the locked entrance. On any normal day Paul would have called a guard to attain the man's purpose for being here, but something about the man drew him in. Besides, Paul was perfectly capable of greeting the guest himself! Paul stood up a little straighter and made his way to the road that lead to the gate. 

When Paul reached the gate, he looked the man up and down. He was very handsome, with dark skin and neat, short hair. He wore a black waistcoat, and the bag he was carrying looked even heavier close up.

“State your name, and purpose for visiting his majesty's palace.” Paul said with the most authority he could muster. 

“Dr. Hugh Culber, sir. I was called to care for his majesty the king of Mycelia.” 

Paul thought for a moment before replying.

“Very well, you may seek an audience with his majesty.”

Paul unlocked the gate and swung it forward, allowing Dr. Culber entrance. 

Paul turned to look seriously at the doctor. Already knowing of his father condition, he knew exactly what to say. 

“There are two things you must know about the king, One: he does not like doctors. Two no one is to know he is ill. Is that understood?” 

“Yes sir.” Dr. Culber replied. “If you will pardon my not knowing sier, who might you be?” 

Utterly unprepared to respond to someone who did not know him, Paul replied with an edge of irritation. 

“I, am his majesty's son.” 

Culber looked utterly flustered. 

“I’m very sorry, sir. In that case may I wish you a happy Birthday?”

Paul only wished he could. 

As they walked towards the palace in silence, Paul’s mind dwelled on the doctors beautiful voice. Wishing very much to hear it again, but unsure exactly how to achieve this.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been soooo exited about this! I'm happy I am able to share it with you all. It has been beta'd but if you notice any errors, please tell me. 
> 
> If you comment I will be very happy! :)
> 
> New chapter every week (hopefully)


End file.
